villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tomoo
Tomoo is a minor villain in the anime and manga series'' Elfen Lied''. Tomoo served as the chief force that ultimately turned Lucy into a homicidal maniac, and he's also the reason for her deep hatred of humanity. Biography Tomoo was an eleven year old boy who was the ringleader of a group of nameless bullies. His favorite victim was Kaede. He and his acquaintances endlessley taunted her and bullied her because of her bottling up her emotions, and called her hideous names such as "Oxen" because of the horns on each side of her head. Tomoo mainly targeted Kaede, because he wanted to see her express some emotion from all of his attacks. One day, Lucy meets a young girl at the orphanage, and befriends. It's unknown if the girl befriended Kaede because she genuinely felt sorry for her, or if Tomoo set her up. Whatever happened, the girl tells Tomoo that Kaede had a puppy that she was taking care of, and the other boys present Tomoo with the puppy. Tomoo then teases Lucy about the puppy, and then proceeds to throw it hard against the wall. He then grabs a vase, and then beats the poor dog with the vase and continued to do so until the poor animal stopped moving. Kaede had finally had enough of her tormentors, and she proceeds to use her invisible vectors on them, and she slaughters them all. Tomoo was the last one that was killed. The influence that Tomoo had on Lucy continued even after he had died. Tomoo would often be manifested up by Lucy whenever she felt great stress. He would always be mocking her and calling her names. Ultimately, Tomoo is the one who was responsible for Lucy's descent into madness, and he was the one who molded her into a serial killer because of his influence. Personality Tomoo was considered a very cruel and monstrous figure. Unlike the other bullies who only helped to kill Kaede's puppy because they were most likely forced into it, Tomoo was the only one who was the most self-aware and knew what was right and what was wrong. He killed the dog knowing that it would destroy Kaede, because that dog had served as her only friend during her miserable existence. He's also a very sadistic individual. When he was killing the puppy right in front of Kaede, he's shown clearly sporting a look of sadistic glee on his face. These traits most likely would've made Tomoo become a serial killer had he grown up if Lucy didn't kill him out of anger for him killing her pet. Even though other villains in the series may as well as overshadowed him in terms of heinousness, Tomoo has managed to make himself out as the most evil character in the series, as well as the most hated villain from the show, or anime in general as well. Trivia *Tomoo, alongside with his companions are very similar to Chris Hargensen & Billy Nolan as both bullied the protagonist for fun thus tuning them into pyschopaths, both are later killed in a gruesome death by the protagonist's power as a revenge & both appear as hallucinations in the protagonist's mind. *Tomoo is also very similar to Henry Evans as they are roughly the same age, males, dog killers (done for fun) catagorised as Complete Monsters among several others and target a specific young girl they enjoy torturing. *Even though he is a minor villain, Tomoo is byfar can be considered the most hated villains ever due to his cruel & inhumane treatment towards Lucy, even far more hated than his companions & Elfen Lied's main antagonists Director Kakuzawa & the Unknown Man. *A huge fanbase have believed that if Lucy have not killed Tomoo in the first place, there is a huge possibility he will grow into a serial killer even far more worse than Lucy herself since killing an animal is said to be the first sign of a serial killer. *Even thought Tomoo is a kid, many viewers stated that Tomoo deserved that kind of gruesome death. Voting Who is the worst Elfen Lied villain ever? Tomoo Director Kakuzawa The Unknown Man Mayu's Parents Category:Elfen Lied Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Kid Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Minor Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil from the past Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Jerks Category:Successful Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Leader Category:Emotionless Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Monomaniacs Category:Hatemongers Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Cowards Category:Outright Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bigger Bads